Another Chance:::
by YukinaBlackLegs
Summary: A child appears and seems to be calling Shizuo and Izaya, who apparently is a female, her mama and papa. And Celty is mad at Shinra. Why? Read to find out.


Durarara Fanfic

Character(s): Shizuo Heiwajima and Izayako (Izaya) Orihara

Rated: M

Another Chance

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Durarara are mine, they belong to their respected owner(s). My oc's, however, are strictly mine. I am warning ahead of time I'm going by the information I collected from Durarara the Anime and little on Wiki. And of course, Izaya will be a bit OOC, but hope its not too much of a bad thing. Open criticism is allowed, just don't mean about it k?

"Explain yourself flea!" was the response of a rather annoyed Shizuo Heiwajima. Grabbing the informat broker by the shoulders, he sits him down forcefully on the nearest sofa; placing his arms at either side of the furniture to keep him from leaving. Izaya doesn't seem intimidated by any of this; then again, it didn't mean he liked this attention on him either. Looking to his right side, he can see Celty pelting Shinra again and again with one of the living room pillows, having already exhausted her hands . The underground doctor pleading her his innocence when she claims him guilty of being "unfaithful". Izaya would have kept watching to see how the headless rider would continue to deal with Shinra till a familiar blonde pulls his attention back on him.

"Eyes on me brat, I don't like having to repeat myself!" a vein already popping out of Shizuo's head. He hated being ignored, especially when he was mad. Izaya was only making his anger worse by easily pushing his buttons.

"Do I have to? You know having to stand your presence more than I have to makes me rather ill" he pretends to barf to prove his point.

"Well too bad, deal with it…" he smirks; his hand gripping the arm of the chair hard. "Cause I ain't leaving till I get answers…now explain!"

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're hinting at" Izaya answers, putting on a smirk of his own.

"You know damn well!-" right before he could finish, the door to the information brokers bedroom opens, causing everyone to shift their gaze at it. Out comes a little girl, she looks no more than 4. She has dark brunette hair and lighter brown eyes. In her hands is her faithful companion, a stuffed bear. From the stairway she can note the new people in Izaya's apartment. Her attention is more on Izaya and Shizuo, who is still keeping him at bay. Smiling, she runs down to them.

"Mama! Your home!" she says, jumping into Izaya's lap from the little space there was between, snuggling up to his chest.

"Mama?" Shizuo asks, completely confused. The little girl looks up to the blonde, smiling cutely at him.

Izaya's smirk grows wider, his hand petting the girls head "Shizu-chan meet Shizu-chan"

"I don't have time for games flea!" he practically growls, breaking one of the sofa arms in the process. Izaya and the little girl don't seem fazed at all.

"Calm down Shizuo…no need to show such violence in front of a child…" his hand goes to tickle under the girls chin, producing cute giggles from the brunette girl.

"I'll rip your head off your slimy shoulders, you crazy bastard!" Shizuo yells, not caring for what Izaya said nor the girl still watching him.

"So scary…I'm shivering all over" Izaya teases, Shizuo's face getting more mad and fierce.

"Mama…Papa..be nice…" answered a small voice. Looking down, the rivals note it's the girl. What was amazing, especially to Celty and Shinra, who had stopped beating on him a while ago, was that Izaya and Shizuo listened, calming down rather immediately.

"W-W-W-Wait! Did she just call Shizuo 'papa'?" Celty asks through her phone, her shaky hands showing she was in pure shock. Apparently the girl calling Izaya 'mama' didn't seem to surprise her as much, knowing how Izaya finds followers of his from different age groups, specifically girls.

"Is this a scam of yours Izaya?" Shizuo asks, trying to keep his cool. He wasn't gonna be suckered into believing he was this girl's dad..but the genuine love in the girls eyes was making it hard to believe this was a rouse. But that's ridiculous though! He'd remembered if he banged a girl, let alone the disgusting flea that was currently enjoying his reactions. Besides, Izaya was a guy, how could they possibly have a kid? He had to have tricked the kid into saying this, that's the only reasonable answer!

Knowing Shizuo's doubts, Izaya just leans back and shrugs "Believe what you want, Shizuo. But I'm not making this girl do or say anything…she's saying this out of her freewill…"

"Bullshit!"

"I'm hurt, you don't believe me…" Izaya says, mocking fake hurt. Shizuo just gives him a deadly glare, after all, who would believe Izaya? …"Alright alright, parasite. No need for the glares. I'll explain everything, along with my disappearances, I promise" Shizuo watches him intensely before slowing backing away and sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"No tricks, got it?" he says, making himself clear.

"As you wish Shizu-chan"

"Hold a sec!" Celty types out "As curious as I am as well, I want to know who this other woman Shinra's been sneaking around with is!"

"Celty! It's not what you think! I'm not going out with anyone! I promi—" Celty interrupts him by using the pillow to knock him out on the ground. Her hands shaking out of anger much like Shizuo's were.

"If you can all take a seat, I can answer all of your questions. What I'm about to tell Shizuo involves Shinra and this mysterious woman.." gently scooting the girl that was busy cuddling her bear, Izaya stands up. "In fact, there's something I should show you first…in order to clear some things before I can continue…"

Waking up the KO'd doctor, Izaya whispers something in his ear before starting to strip off his shirt. Shizuo gives him a questioning look, Celty just as confused till they see the weird suit on Izaya, which was centered around his chest. It was like a skin suit, but a much more flat. The only reason they could note it was because it bulked on the shoulders a bit.

"Ah, much better!" A feminim voice comes out of Izaya. It had the same sneering and confident gloat like ring similar to Izaya's but girlier. Shinra having removed the suit, revealing a rather bosomed and slimmer Izaya. "It's always so nice getting out of this suit every once and a while" pulling at 'his' hair, Izaya takes off to reveal its a wig. Longer black hair flows down to his shoulders.

"What the, you're the other woman?!" Celty types out, not believing what she was seeing. Shizuo in the same, his mouth couldn't be any wider. It was comical, Izaya personally wondered if his jaw would hit the floor like in the cartoons.

"Mama look pretty" complimented the girl

"Why thank you, my darling Shizu~" Izaya said, having put her shirt back on before picking the girl up and placing her on her lap once more. "So, where were we?" the female Izaya asked, seeing the still taken aback faces of her rival and transporter, she could see she'd have to give a quick explanation on this too. Of course she'd hold back some info just to spur their reactions later on, she did "love" humans after all. Well, except for Shizuo…

"Ah, right. Allow me to explain myself…and no this isn't surgery, I was always a girl.." she leans back and looks up to the ceiling as if reminiscing "As much as I love humans, observing them as a girl would be rather difficult, no? People would be more convinced I was a sort of stalker… " she darkly chuckles "But enough of me and my hobbies…let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?..." her head turns to Celty first "My talented transporter…how did it feel seeing your beloved doctor hanging around with a strange woman? Even though we now know it was me…did you feel betrayed? He lied to you obviously; since he didn't upright tell you what was going on…I'm sure you felt rather foolish for placing your faith on him…"

The sound of cracked glass stops Izaya midsentence, though she knows the source of the sound. Shizuo's hand still implanted in the glass table he smashed it into.

"Something the matter, Shizu-chan?" her amused smirk doesn't go away when she meets his cold frown.

"Quit being an asshole already…" Though she knew Izaya's way of manipulating others, Celty couldn't help but question her trust in Shinra. Which is why Shizuo stepped in to shut Izaya up before she felt worse. He viewed Celty as one of his good friends, because like him, she didn't think she could fit into society; due to their monster-like abilities. So he doesn't want to see Celty taken advantage of like this. Giving the pair and bartender a sadistic grin, she decides to leave Celty alone. Shinra grabbing Celty's hand reassuringly, stroking it occasionally.

"Such a party pooper aren't you? but I suppose I should carry on, time is of the essence…." Brushing Shizu's brown locks, to which it lulled the girl slowly back to sleep, Izaya began to tell them what had happened.

"Now where to begin…I guess the beginning is a good place to start…I had informed of my 'disappearance 'to Shizuo, after the whole escapade with a man trying to kill Kasuka…" this gains a growl from Shizuo.

"Hey, you saved him, didn't you?...Anyways, so as I said, my initial idea was to go underground, find more information and such on the wonderful activities my ever so interesting humans are up to while remaining inactive on the surface, but those plans were put to a halt when I found this cutie…" she says, meaning the brunette girl.

"Found? Then why did she call you and Shizuo her parents?" Celty asked

"Well…after my unfortunate fail at ending Shizuo's life yet again with a truck…" more growls "I went ahead to Simon's shop…"

_4 weeks ago_

_The streets of Ikebukuro had cleared up after the hectic events that took during the day. It was late in the afternoon and it'll be night soon. Izaya decided to pay the sushi place a visit to grab a quick meal before heading back home. She'd start her underground plans next morning._

"_Oh Izaya. Come eat, yes? You look tired, food will make you better!" giving her order to Simon, she waited for her meal. She'd keep an eye out the window to see if Shizuo passed by. It be pointless to tell him she'd be leaving only to turn up again. _

"_**Izaya, did you think over what we spoke about?" **__Izaya's head whips back to Simon who started to talk to her in Russian. _

"_**About my complex with Shizu-chan?" **__her hand rests against her cheek as she contemplates back on that day. Even now, she believed Simon's theory to be ridiculous. Sure she hated him, more than any human being could hate another. That didn't mean it was a big problem. After all, Shizuo hated her just as much, if not more so, since the first day she met him in her male disguise. And she hadn't even done a thing. Well, that is till she slashed his chest…_

"_**Yes. You should let go of this feud, it's not good. Not for you or for Shizuo" **_

"_Listen Simon. Even if I stopped my attempts at killing Shizuo, heck if I changed completely. It wouldn't matter much, now would it?" The marble table top reflects her face which, despite how well her poker face is set, revealed a lot of raging emotions; pain, anger, jealousy. These were all things she concealed behind with her ego and crafty actions. No one knew the true Izaya..and they never would…_

"_In the end..Izaya Orihara is just a pest society doesn't want…" she whispers to herself. Once the food is ready, she pays Simon and leaves the shop. Her strides grow slower as the conversation along with past thoughts sink in her head. Usually she'd just shrug these emotions off, but as the years go by, bottling them up became harder and harder. She'd sigh, deciding it was best just to head home already when she feels someone tug at her beloved eskimo jacket. Looking down she notes a hand smaller then her own clutching the fabric. Connected to the small arm is a little girl. Izaya is sure she's never seen her before, yet she seemed familiar in an odd way. Being an informat broker and Ikebukuro her most favorite place to investigate and study the people, she knew practically everyone; from children to adults, even the elderly. _

"_Hey there kiddo" she bends down and pets the girls head "Is there something you need? Did you lost your mommy or something? Or did you sneak out when your parents told you that you had to eat your vegetables or no more TV?" she'd ask , giggling at her described scenarios. The girls just stares back at her dark grey eyes. Izaya is still in her disguise, yet the child seem to know her fully well. Suddenly she jumps into Izaya, burying her head into the informats neck. _

"_Mama!" she says, cuddling the older who was currently processing this._

"_M-Mama?" Izaya asked incredulously. Out of all the responses she thought she'd get…She would have questioned this more , however, she was starting to get questioning looks from the others passing by. Sighing, she stands up with the girl held in her arms, in one hand is a yellow bear with a sort of suit outfit that she let drop when she jumped into her. There's nothing more she can do other than take the girl with her. It was getting late so there was no way she could find the girls legitimate parents. With the girl still snuggled to her, she gets on the next train and returns to her apartment._

(Sorry, I just couldn't fit all of the flashback in this chapter and I didn't want to end it, since it involves some of Shizuo and Celty in the background and leads up to all the questions and speculations introduced in the beginning. And of course, I'll get more into why Izaya acts like a boy as the chapters go on. Thank you for reading this first chapter, I hope to give you all the second chapter when I can ^^)


End file.
